The Fast and the Furious Wiki:Article Conventions
Article Conventions is a more specific detailing of the Manual of Style for , the latter being a general overview of article consistency. Article Conventions details how specific articles should be structured and followed from this point onward by all editors for . Character biographies Character biographies should be separated by a series of one heading and several sub-headings (that use these specific terminologies, not “Through the Series” or other some such titles) such as: Primary Article Following the brief descriptor of the article, the following below should be established. Biography Early Life Film Name Description of specific character events in the film Characteristics Personality Character Traits specific to the character. Abilities Unique abilities specific to the character. Known Inconsistencies This section is placed before trivia and will note continuity errors created in the film regarding the actions or situation of the characters. This is not a place for “movie goofs” in the sense of things physically overlooked by production of the film during filming. Trivia The trivia section should always become before the gallery heading. Gallery Subpages Gallery Promotional Screenshots Below is a template for the character galleries that will create a subpage for the character articles. Images for character galleries (like most things on the wiki) must be of a standard of high quality, up to 500, 800 to 1280 pixels or more. Images under 250 or so pixels that aren’t being used as profile images for the infobox are regarded as low quality and will be deleted. More so, please reframe from uploading images with nonsense names like “vlscaps18828282”, black bars that indicate letterbox and always make sure the images are not fan art or any other kind of manipulation. Additionally, please reframe from uploading camcorder quality images or screeners from the films prior to the movie’s official release. Quote Subppages Quotes Below is a template for the character dialog that will create a subpage for character quotes. Please note, when you’re adding quotes, add the proper quotes under the correct heading or leave the quote off the subpage until you can find a source. Also, the quote page is not a place for uploading massive blocks of character dialog. This is not a page for transcripts, so please do not treat them such. Contributions resembling transcripts will be deleted. Also, please mind the established manual of style established for quote subpages that have been created (See: Dominic Toretto/Quotes). Car List Vehicles Driven This section refers to the number of cars the character has driven in the series or owns personally. For details on formatting, see: Dominic Toretto. Notes Additional citation. This is not a trivia section, so do not add trivia under this heading. Citations References Citation should here below notes. If you do not know how make references please see the References page for more information. Additionally character biographies should avoid referencing the name of the film as much as possible unless it is avoidable (such as explaining the presence of Han’s death in Fast and Furious 6 when it occurred in Tokyo Drift). In other words never start any aspect of a paragraph or sentence with “In film name here” or use terms like “in the climax of the film”, “at the end/start of the film”. The article should be written in third person, past tense. See the manual of style for more details. Car Articles The nature of car biographies isn’t dissimilar from character biographies. However, the one major difference is that the descriptions and headings should be specific to the car. Information regarding the model, make and year of cars used in the film should be specific to the film. These are not Wikipedia pages, so information regarding the specifications of the car should come directly from: *The films themselves *The official guide written in 2006, *And major car websites that have done featured articles on the production of the cars, like Edmunds, Hot Rod, TopSeed, and others. General information that does not retain to the model, year and make of the cars themselves will be removed. History Film Name This second refers to what happened with the car during the films it has appeared in. Make as specific to the car as possible otherwise it turns into a character biography. Additionally, when writing the biography sections for car articles (and subsequently Character and Location articles), do not use out-of-universe descriptors like this: }} Instead, format the description of the car and the events it was involved in-universe, like so: .|1970 Dodge Charger R/T, }} Specifications This section refers to the details of the car referred to in the movie, mentioned in the official car guide from 2006, or the details explained from the production of the movie taken from articles. Please note that not all cars will have coverage or information on their specifications, so please, if there is no information to be obtained for the specifications do not use standard specs from a car model that was not modified for the purposes of the film. Just don’t create this section if that is the case. Trivia Trivia regarding to the car as it pertains to its appearance in the film and its production. Gallery Promotinal Screenshots Unlike the character biographies, car articles do not need a subpage for their visual aids. Instead they will be placed below the trivia section (like Character biographies) and will be visuals taken from the film, or photoshoots taken for the film in specifics. In other words, images from the model of the car in general like you would find on a Honda, Dodge or Ford official website will not be accepted. Also please reframe from personal seller and owner photographs found in google searches as we do not have permission from the users themselves to upload them onto the wiki. Additionally, please reframe from uploading camcorder quality images or screeners from the films prior to the movie’s official release. Videos Videos of the car will be clips and scenes taken from the film and production of the film. Notes References Location Articles When creating article names for specific locations, please note that the state of the city or country is not necessary to add in the article’s title. Again, this is not Wikipedia. No one will be confused as to which “Los Angeles” or “Tokyo” you’re talking about here, so it not necessary for additional subtitle in the article. Again the structure for the Location article is not dissimilar to car biographies only the core section of the article is. History Film Name Trivia Trivia section for information relevant to the location as it pertains to the film. Gallery Images specific to the film the location appears in. Notes References